Moonlight Tears
by Vampire-Pocky
Summary: Pureblood Princess Ayane Soulstarr and her twin sister Ai, head to Cross Academy...What awaits them there?
1. Cross Academy

Chapter 1 ~Cross Academy~

I stood beside my twin sister in front of the doors to the school. I took a deep breath and bravely opened the door.

"Come on, Ai. It's now or never." I said with my voice shaking a bit. _She looks calm…Why is she so damn calm?_

Ai sighed and shook her head. "I'd prefer now, if you don't mind." She snapped.

My eyes widened from shock as she walked past me. She had never snapped at me before. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked after her, soon catching up to her swift pace. "If you don't wait for me, you'll get lost." I declared.

She stopped and glared at me for a minute before saying, "Ok, fine then. Lead the way, miss genius."  
>I felt hurt, and confused. Ai had never spoken to me that way before. I was the oldest by 3 minutes. And don't ask how I know that when our parents are dead.<p>

We had grew up around humans, so our vampiric nature was somewhat suppressed. Our 'guardians' were a couple of abusive humans, who were running a foster home. We had been there since we were 8 and we couldn't remember anything prior to that. Not even how we got there. What memories we did have of our past was vague and blurry, as if they were covered up.

Ai was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Well?" She asked impatiently.

I snapped back out of my thoughts and shook my head. "Ok, I think it's this way." I said, heading down the long hallway.

As we walked, I started humming to myself.

After a while we finally found the Headmaster's office. I knocked lightly.

A tall man wearing glasses poked his head out of the door curiously. "Hello?"

"Hello, I sent a letter in asking if we could attend school here. Uh, I'm Ayane and this is Ai." I told the man. "Are you the headmaster?"

He grinned. "Oh, the Soulstarr twins! Yes, Yes! Come in. I'm Headmaster Cross." He said excitedly as he held the door open for us.

I walked in first, Ai following close behind me. Her presence was no longer the only vampire I could sense, which puzzled me. _There are vampires in the school…but…where?_

The headmaster walked up to his desk and took a seat. "So, Ayane and Ai Soulstarr. Kaname-kun will be glad to hear that you two made it." He looked way too happy about this.

"I'm sorry; Headmaster, but I don't know a Kaname." I replied.

He looked over the rim of his glasses at us, a serious look on his face. "Well, it seems that it is as bad as he feared. You two can't remember your past much can you?"

I shook my head. "No sir, only everything after the day that I ended up on those people's doorstep."

Ai stamped her foot and hissed at me. "That was too much. Don't tell him everything."

I bit my lip, embarrassed.

The Headmaster looked at her before returning his gaze to me. "That wasn't too much, sweetie. Ok, back to business. You two want to go to school here?"

I nodded. "If we can."

He smiled. "Of course. Night Class I assume?"

I looked at him confused as Ai asked, "What's the difference?"

He sighed. "Night Class is for your kind. There is only one vampire in the day class and he's a hunter."

I was horror-struck. This man knew about vampires, despite being a human. On top of that, he allowed a vampire hunter to roam the grounds?

"H-How many hunters are there at the school and why are they here?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me and said. "Two. They are here to protect the human students. Please understand."

I took a deep breath. "Ok, so just stay nice and no hunters will hurt us. Ok, we'll be in the Night Class, It's why we came, after all."

He smiled. "Good. You may head on to the moon dorm. I'll have the disciplinary committee members take your stuff to your dorm from out front."

"Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome." he said, handing me a map of the grounds. "Good luck."

After briefly examining the map, me and Ai began walking to the dorm.

"So we sit around and wait for someone to show up and show us our room?" She asked when we got outside.

I shrugged. "I suppose. It's about all we can do for now, right? Just wait downstairs in the dorm."

We got to the doors to the moon dorm and I heard Ai gasp. "This is a dorm?"

I looked up at the elegant design of the building, "Seems like. Ready?" I put my hand on the handle of the door and opened it slowly.

I gasped in awe when I saw the inside of the dorm. "Oh, it's like a mansion in here."

Ai nodded. "We just stand or sit?"

I walked over to one of the couches and sat down. "I'm sitting. Wonder how many vampires are in the Night Class?"

Ai sat next to me. "The whole class."

I sighed. "Ok, miss sarcasm. I know that, but the Headmaster never specified how big the class is, did he?" _I sensed a lot of vampires when we were in the headmaster's office…_

She shook her head when the doors opened and a guy and two girls walked in, the male was carrying my bag, and the taller female was carrying Ai's.

The smallest girl bounded over to us, smiling. Her brown hair bounced as she skipped. "Welcome to Cross Academy! I'm Yuki Cross, the Headmaster's adopted daughter."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you." _This girl is about Ai's height…_

She smiled more. "Of course the Headmaster told us who you are. You're the Soulstarr twins. Ayane and Ai, right?"

The other two glared at us and dropped our stuff in the floor. The black haired girl tilted her head to the side.

I tried to ignore her murderous glare. "Yes, who are they?" I nodded towards the glaring people. _The hunters…_

Yuki spun around. "Zero Kiryu is the boy and the girl is Kiri Yagari. You might want to stay away from her though. She's bipolar."

Kiri yelled loudly. "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING BIPOLAR!"

The boy, Zero looked at me. I watched as his expression softened. He wasn't glaring anymore. His face turned red. _He's blushing?_

Yuki smiled and waved at us once. "Ok, we brought your stuff. You'll have to wait for Kaname to tell you where your room is. BYE!" She turned around and walked out, the other two following her.

_There's that name again…Who is Kaname?_

Me and Ai sat silently, waiting for the night class to get back in the dorm.


	2. Meet the Night Class

Chapter 2 ~Meet the Night Class~

We were sitting quietly when the doors opened. A large, group of people entered, all wearing white uniforms. Most of them headed up the stairs, all but a small group stayed.

They remaining ones looked at us confused, and a tall, brown haired male walked up to me and smiled. "So you made it here safely." He said.

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm Kaname."

I looked confused. "Oh, you're Kaname. I finally get to meet the one everyone keeps talking about."

He nodded. "Yes, you should already know me though. I'm your cousin."

I titled my head in confusion. "Cousin? Then why don't I know you?"

He smiled. "You've just lost you memories. You will remember one day."

"What?" Ai asked angrily. "Our family is dead. All of them."

Kaname shook his head. "No they aren't. Trust me. Ok, are you two going to share a room?"

I looked at Ai and she nodded reluctantly.

"Yes." I answered.

Kaname smiled. "Well, then. Aido! Take their stuff to the open room on the second floor."

A mid-height, blond boy ran up. "Ye-Yes Kaname-sama!" He ran and grabbed our stuff, heading up the stairs.

Kaname turned back to us. "You're room is close to mine, so if you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

He nodded. "I can get someone to escort you to your room and show you around the school grounds. But for tonight, they'll only be able to show you the grounds of the moon dorm."

I smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you."

Kaname turned around, looking at the left-over students. "Let's see…How about we let Shiki show Ai around."

A shorter boy with mahogany colored hair stepped forward and nodded. He walked up to Ai. "You want to see the area?" He asked her, sounding tired.

I noticed Ai blush as she stood up and nodded.

They walked out the door.

Kaname smiled. "Well then, who can show Ayane around?" He asked, with an awkward half-smile on his face…as if he knew the answer already.

A tall, blond boy grinned and held his hand in the air. "I WILL!"

He looked really happy and energetic. His happy personality made me giggle.

Kaname nodded. "Of course, Ichijo. Be nice to her."

Ichijo walked over to me, still smiling as Kaname left the room. "Hello, I'm Takuma Ichijo. I'm the vice-president of the moon dorm. Kaname's the president."

I noticed that his eyes were a beautiful green color. _I've never seen such a pretty green…_

I blushed and smiled. "I'm Ayane Soulstarr. Nice to meet you."

He smiled more, blushing slightly. "Kaname wants me to show you around the dorm and the grounds. You ready?"

I nodded and got up. We started walking outside.

I noticed that Ichijo had a book in his hands. "You read a lot?" I asked him.

He blushed a bit. "Yea."

I was suddenly interested. "Really? What's your favorite type of book?"

He blushed more. "Manga. Not a lot of people understand how good they are though."

I gasped. "Manga? Oh my god! That's amazing, I love reading manga!"

He blushed and smiled. "Really? What's your favorite type?"

"I like romance stories. The sweet kind."

He smiled. "Me too actually. You know, you're nice."

I giggled. "And you seem like the kind of person I would read with."

"Hey, that's a good idea. We can sneak in the Moon dorm library in a little while and go read manga together!"  
>I giggled and blushed. "Ok. Hey, Takuma-kun?"<p>

"Ta-uh…yea?"

"I can call you that right?"

"Yes."

"What are you reading now?" I pointed at the book he was still holding.

He held it out. "A vampire story. I think it's funny how the humans think vampires act and stuff. They're all wrong about it."

I blushed and read the title of the manga, noticing it was my favorite series. "Oh my gosh, Takuma-kun. That's my favorite manga!"

He smiled. "Really?

"Yes. Oh my gosh, I love that series. It's so good."

He grinned. "You're nice, Ayane-chan. I like you, we could be good friends."

I blushed and giggled. "Then why don't we?"

He laughed. "We will. We can form a club, one for manga nerds only."

"That's only us, though." I giggled.

He smiled more. "I know."

I spent the rest of the night with Takuma touring me around the dorm grounds and the dorms. Afterwards we went into the library and read manga for hours.

The sun was high in the sky when I finally went to bed. I flopped down, sighing happily.

Unfortunately, I had woke Ai up when I had accidentally slammed the door from my excitement.

"The Hell?" She murmured, half asleep.

"Just go to sleep, Ai. Don't ruin my moment for once."

She didn't say anything else as I snuggled into my pillow and blanket, falling asleep happily.


	3. Too Early for Teasing?

Chapter 3 ~Too Early For Teasing? ~

The next day was our first day of classes. I was still sleepy when I got up and put on the uniform that had been sent to our room. I got dressed and walked up to Ai's bed.

She rolled over, still asleep.

I whistled loudly and yelled, "Wakey, Wakey! Or I'll yank you off the mattress!"

She groaned and peeked out from the covers. "If you don't shut up I'll rip every damn book you own!"

"Someone's feisty this morning." I teased her.

She jumped out of the bed, growling angrily. "GO AWAY!"

I ducked as she threw her pillow at me and ran out of the room. "Don't forget to get dressed!"

I could still hear her angry shouts as I darted down the hall.

When I turned the corner, I slowed to a walk. I started tying my hair up as I walked down the staircase.

When I got downstairs I noticed Takuma sitting on a couch, smiling.

I blushed when I saw him. "Hello, Takuma-kun." I said as I walked over to the couch.

"Oh, hello, Ayane-chan, Good morning!" he replied.

I giggled a bit. "Morning? Isn't it night?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yea, but its morning to us! So good morning!"

I smiled and blushed. "Good morning then."

He blushed a bit. "Where's your sister?"

I glanced at the stairs, then back at Takuma. "In bed. She isn't exactly an early riser like I am."

He leaned closer to me, smiling. "And why are you up so early, Ayane-chan?" he asked in a whisper.

I blushed from him being so close to me. "Umm…I don't know. I just get up really early. I guess I'm still not used to a Vampire sleeping schedule."

He looked at me, his green eyes showing his confusion. "What's that mean?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. His scent was really distracting. "I grew up around humans. I don't know what it's like to be a vampire."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "You'll learn. I can teach yo- uh….forget I said that last part." He blushed.

I giggled and blushed. "It's ok."

He smiled more as he let me go. "Ok, well…Classes will start soon. Should we go fetch your sister?"

I shook my head and sighed. "She'll get up soon enough. And somehow she'll be sleepy later in class."

He laughed lightly. "She's kind of like Shiki, then. Late to rise…and still sleepy later."

"Exactly."

"Damn you!" Ai shouted from the stairs.

I spun around and giggled. "Ai alert! Run for it!" I screamed jokingly.

Takuma laughed. "Don't kill each other." He blushed slightly.

Ai glared at him, then smirked deviously. "You like her, don't you?" She asked.

I blushed and looked at Takuma. He was blushing fiercely.

I blushed more. _Does he like me?_

He smiled. "Of course, we're best friends."

I blushed and sighed. _Takuma-kun is kind of cute…too bad he only thinks of me as a friend. Still, we've only known each other since yesterday, maybe later…_

Ai snapped her fingers in front of my face, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "Hell-ooo…earth to Ayane! What are you fantasizing about over here?"

I blushed as I looked up. "N-Nothing."

She smirked deviously. "Noooooo…You Like Ichijo-senpai! I knew nerds are attracted to each other!"

I blushed and glanced at Takuma, who was also blushing. "D-the wh-what?"

Ai cocked her hip to the side, trying to be funny. "Nothing to say in your defense?"

I blushed harder and noticed someone coming down the stairs. "L-look! It's Shiki-senpai!"

She blushed and spun around, stammering.

Before she could turn around and be angry at me, the rest of the night class came down the stairs.

Ai started yelling excessive curses at me over the babble of the students.

I let out a soft sigh of relief, but nearly screamed when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I spun around, my eyes wide, to see who it was. I breathed another sigh of relief when I found that it was just Takuma.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I think we should go while your sister is distracted." he said, grabbing my arm gently.

I nodded in agreement and let him pull me through the small crowd, away from the wrath of Ai. We managed to stay close behind Kaname as we made our way out of the door. Kaname, to my relief, never once asked what we were doing. Getting to the school building was the easy part. Keeping crazed day class students away wasn't…This was not something I was prepared for…


	4. Revealing the Secret

Chapter 4 ~Revealing the Secret~

When I stepped outside, the noise was almost unbearable. It appeared that the whole female population of the day class was outside screaming.

I tugged on Takuma's jacket sleeve to get his attention.

When he looked at me I asked, "Is it like this every day?"

He smiled. "Mostly, but around special events it gets worse."

I blinked in astonishment. "It can get worse?"

I felt someone touch my shoulder, so I turned around to see who it was. It was Kaname, and he smiled at me.

"Ayane, rest assured that none of the day class will bother you. That's what we have the disciplinary committee for. To keep them at bay."

I nodded and glanced around, seeing if I could spot the disciplinary committee. It wasn't hard to find them, since I knew what they looked like already. Yuki was struggling to keep a mob of girls from harassing Aido, while Kiri was glaring fiercely at a group that was trying to break free to get to Shiki. Zero was standing in front of a group of girls, who looked terrified…as if they were scared of him.

What happened next was something else I wasn't prepared for…

As if sensing that I was looking at him, Zero looked at me and blushed furiously, quickly diverting his gaze when he realized that I noticed.

One of the girls behind him started whispering to someone who was hidden next to her…who whispered to her friends…which started a gossiping frenzy…

"Did you see that?"

"Oh my gosh, yea! Did Kiryu just-?"

"I think so!"

"She's the new girl…a night class student."

"She is pretty…"

"I thought Kiryu hated the night class."

"Maybe it was just because she wasn't there."

I sighed and shook my head as I walked by him…_human_ _girls are gossipy creatures…_

In response, he blushed more and spun around toward the gossiping girls.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL YOU WHISPERING ABOUT BACK HERE! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS!"

I stifled back a giggle as the girls screamed.

Takuma laughed a little under his breath, making me gasp because I hadn't realized he was so close to me until he did. We walked into the building towards our classes.

"Looks like you have a fan. So, Kiryu's taking a liking to you, huh?" he chuckled lightly.

I blushed. "Wh-what? A-and…what did they mean, he hates the night class?"

He sighed. "Its not so much the class as it is what we are…That's what he hates…The girl Kiri…she's another story. She's ok with vampires…if they are still sane. And Yuki is a pacifist, like Headmaster Cross."

"Still sane?"

Kaname walked up and put his hand on my head. "Don't forget Ichijo. She wasn't raised around our kind. She was raised around humans."

"K-Kaname-sama?" I turned to look at him.

He sighed. "Ayane…You don't have to call me 'sama'…"

"But…It's respectful and…"

"I need to talk to you. And you alone. Ichijo, head to class… Ayane and I will join you shortly."

Takuma nodded. "Yes, Kaname." He smiled at me before he left.

I blushed and looked at Kaname. "I don't understand anything, Kaname-sama."

"I'll explain everything then. What should I start with?"

"What did Takuma-kun mean by 'vampires that are still sane'?"

"Vampires are classified by their blood level. The purebloods do not have a single drop of human blood in their veins. They are the only vampires that have the power to turn humans into vampires. Below the Purebloods are the aristocrats…Aido, Ichijo, and most of the night class fall into this category. Right below them is the normal vampires…Then there are the former humans, vampires who were turned by a pureblood's bite… And finally…The Level E vampires…former humans who have lost their sanity and have begun to kill any human who gets near them…"

"So…there are no vampires below the aristocrat level in the Night class…then…what are me and Ai?"

He looked at me nervously. "I had hoped to tell you a better way, but…You and your sister…are purebloods."

I looked at him, my eyes wide from disbelief. "What?"

**Sorry about the cliff hanger! It will be continued in the next chapter….Thanks!**


	5. It hurts like Hell, It really does

Chapter 5 ~ It hurts like hell…it really does~

He looked at me seriously.

"Y-You're not kidding?" I asked.

Kaname shook his head. "No, you are the last heir to the Soulstarr line…and you have a marriage arranged already, so getting close to any of the males is risky."

"What do you mean marriage? Who to? Who the hell arranged it?"

"Your parents arranged you to marry your older brother. You should know this already, but since you've lost your memories somehow…"

"My…Brother?" I looked at the ground nervously. "I don't…do I? Kaname…I can't remember…It makes my head hurt trying to…I can't…" I felt tears trying to force their way out.

"Calm down Ayane. Take it slowly. I may have a way to help you regain your memories."

"You do?"

Kaname nodded and put his hand on top of my head. "Yes. However, I don't know if it will work or not. We can see, I guess."

"Thank you Kaname." I smiled at him.

"After class, come to my room. For now, lets get in there before the teacher arrives."

I nodded as Kaname walked into the classroom.

Before I could walk in the door, Kiri and Zero walked up behind me.

"Hey, Soulstarr." Kiri said an irritated tone in her voice.

I spun around to look her in the face. "What?" I know I snapped when I said it, even though it was on accident.

"Listen missy! Just because you're one of them doesn't give you the right to be a snob."

I blushed as I felt my anger flare up. "What did you just call me?"

Kiri smirked and cocked her hip to the side. "A Snob. You're acting like one. And besides, you smell like one too."

I bit my lip hard to prevent myself from saying anything else into the matter. Unfortunately, I didn't realize how hard exactly I had bit my lip until I tasted my blood.

I noticed Zero cover his mouth with his hand and run down the hall panting when the scent of my blood found its way to the air.

Kiri gasped. "You…You're a pureblood? I can tell…your blood has that smell to it. No wonder you're being a stuck up snob." She frowned.

A low growl escaped my lips, and I tried to take a breath to calm down. My lip was bleeding slightly from where my fang had pierced it.

"Snob…snob…snob…" Kiri sang, as if it was a song…rather than an insult.

I growled a bit louder, still under my breath, but apparently loud enough for Kiri to hear it…

In response, Kiri pulled her gun out and cocked it…

The sound echoed through the empty hall of the Academy…and right behind me was the loud murmurs of the Night Class in the classroom.

Kiri smirked deviously. "They can't hear anything. These walls are well sound proofed. Listen snob, I don't know what the hell Zero-kun finds so interesting about you, but if you know what's best for you, you'll stay the hell away from him..."

"I don't what in hell you're talking about!" I growled at her.

She cocked her gun again, aiming it at my stomach. "Don't you, Vampire?"

Before I could answer, she pulled the trigger.

I yelped in pain as the bullet pierced through my uniform into my skin. I clutched my stomach and fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

Kiri smirked and stepped closer. "Hurts like hell doesn't it."

I coughed up more blood as the classroom door opened. Kiri moved back in response.

"Oh god! Ayane!" Takuma sat down next to me, his eyes showing his worry. "Are you ok? KANAME!"

Takuma grabbed me and held me close to him, not concerned with getting his uniform bloody.

I noticed Kaname out of the corner of my eye; through the tears…He walked up to Kiri and growled at her. "How dare you shoot her with that stupid gun of yours? Don't think you're getting by with this. I will report this to the Headmaster and tell him you shot a Night Class student unprovoked. He can choose how to punish you."

I heard a click as Kiri put her gun away. "Whatever." She said annoyed. "She deserved it anyway." At that she turned and walked away.

Kaname knelt down in front of me. "How bad is it?"

Takuma grabbed my hand gently and pulled it away from my stomach. "Ugh…That's one hell of a shot…She must have aimed it straight for her stomach for it to make a wound like this."

Kaname touched the wound gently, and I winced in pain when he did. "That makes me wonder…If she wanted to kill her, with as close as they were to each other…she wouldn't have missed if she'd have aimed for her heart."

I felt something wet fall on my head…and I realized Takuma was crying when he spoke. "Why would she do that? Ayane didn't do anything wrong. She's so nice…she wouldn't do anything bad."

Kaname nodded. "Ayane has never harmed anyone unprovoked. Kiri has, however. I wonder…if Kiri is jealous…"

Ai ran out of the classroom, collapsing on her knees next to me. "Of what? I should kill that little witch. Thinks she can shoot my sister and get away with it."

Kaname put a hand on Ai's shoulder. "Ai, she's not getting away with it. I'm reporting it to the Headmaster…you can bet her Uncle will hear about it from him. And when he does, she's bound to get an earful. Either way, I'm sure when Kiryu finds out, he'll let her hear it as well. And Yuki will too."

I grabbed at my stomach and started crying harder, my sobs starting to turn into gasps. "It hurts…It hurts like hell, Takuma-kun!"

Kaname stood up, pulling Ai up with him. "Ichijo, get her to the infirmary immediately, before she hyperventilates. Ai, come with me so you don't do anything rash. I must tell the Headmaster immediately."

Ai nodded reluctantly and walked away with Kaname.

Takuma picked me up bridal style, careful not to shake me too much, and began walking to the infirmary.

"Takuma-kun…why is it not healing like it's supposed to?" I asked between the sobs and gasps.

He looked down at me, his eyes still tearful. "It's because Vampire Hunter weapons are made to kill vampires. Because of that, they hinder a vampire's healing abilities. On top of that, it hurts like hell, right?" Takuma pushed the door open with his foot, walking inside slowly.

I nodded, still crying as Takuma placed me carefully on one of the beds in the infirmary.

He sat down beside me and put his hand on my forehead. "I'm just glad she didn't kill you. And Kaname will take care of the rest. He'll make sure she gets punished for shooting you. He really cares about you, you know? He always talked about you…saying how much he missed you and your sister…how much he wished he knew where you was…how bad he felt that he couldn't find you…Hearing Kaname talk about you so much when we was little…well, it makes me feel like I kind of already know you…Like I should keep you safe...for his sake…and yours." I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like he muttered something under his breath…but through my pain, I couldn't make out what he said…

"Kaname said that? Oh…I feel bad that I can't remember properly. Maybe if I could, I would know what happened and why…I keep thinking that maybe I can remember if I just try hard enough but I've been trying since I was 7 and I just…I just can't."

He placed his hand on my cheek. "Maybe one day soon you'll remember."

I blushed and nodded. "You won't leave me here alone, will you?"

He blushed slightly and shook his head. "Not unless you don't want me here."

"I want you to stay…until I'm better." I tried to smile, blinking away my tears.

He smiled at me and held my hand, squeezing it softly. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I feel so tired."

"Rest a while, Ayane-sama."  
>"Sama? Why Sama?"<p>

"Oh, I uh…I don't know I-uh…"

I smiled, my eyes still closed. "Its ok, I'll sleep a while. Just stay with me."

"I will." He said softly, barely above a whisper.

I sighed softly and slowly drifted off to sleep…

**Ok, so yes…Kiri needs therapy….Badly….**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Blood Cravings and a Forgotten Memory

**Hello! This is Chapter 6! Youu'll get to see how Ayane is recuperating as well as a couple of little tidbits of the future! **

Chapter 6 ~ Blood Cravings and a forgotten memory~

When I awoke, I was still in the infirmary and the sun was rising in the sky, its light shining weakly through the curtains. Takuma was still holding my hand, like I remember, but he had fallen asleep. I blushed deeply and reached my free hand to touch my stomach. The wound had healed some, but it was still there. At least the pain had subsided and I was no longer bleeding. But I wondered how hard it would be to get the dried blood out of my uniform…

I sighed loudly, watching Takuma sleep. He looked so peaceful, with only the drying tears on his cheeks showing that he had been worried and upset just hours ago. A soft snore escaped from his lips, followed by a low mumbling. "Aya? It's ok."

I giggled quietly. He was sound asleep, yet he was talking.

I felt a sharp pain in my throat and I shut my eyes tight. Due to the large amount of blood that I had lost, I need to feed to replace it. _There's nothing to feed from here…I refuse to drink from living humans ever since…_I shook my head. There was a reason why I don't drink from humans, but I can't remember it. I assumed it had something to do with my past, the past that I couldn't remember except vaguely.

I looked around the room, listening to Takuma's soft breathing.

I started gasping; trying to make sure I was as quiet as I could. The thirst was starting to bother me.

_I can handle this…I'll just wait for Takuma to wake up…I'll ask him if he has any blood tablets…_

I sighed, clearing my thoughts. I glanced at Takuma, he was still asleep… _wow. He's a heavy sleeper._

I turned my head to look at the window, closing my eyes when I did.

*flashback*

Me and Ai were playing outside…The snow was falling gently and slowly…winter had begun.

"Ayane! Ai! You'll get cold! Come inside where it's warm!" called a male voice from the house.

"Ok, PAPA!" I called back.

Ai was gazing up at the sky, her eyes wide with amazement. "The snow smells pretty Ayane."

I nodded. "Come on, you'll get cold…Papa wants us to go inside." I grabbed her hand and tugged, trying to pull her to the house.

She blinked nervously. "Sis, I don't like that smell…do you smell it?"

I shook my head. "No, but I can sense Kaname…Wonder if he's coming over? He's headed this way…Oooh…I know! Let's go ask papa!"

Ai smiled at me. "Ok!"

We ran to the house and she ran inside, but before I could…

"Ayane!" called a boy's voice…

I spun around, squealing happily. "Kaname!" I ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Hello, Ayane. Are you well?"

I nodded. "Kaname? Are you staying a while?"

"Yes"

*end of flashback*

"Aya-sama?"

I opened my eyes. "Oh, hey Takuma-kun."

He looked at me, his eyes growing wide with worry. "Are you ok? You're eyes are red…"

I blinked. "Oh…ummm…Yea, I'm just a bit thirsty. Would you happen to have some blood tablets?"

"Oh, yea…Kaname's supposed to be bringing some by."

I blushed. "Speaking of Kaname…I just had a memory. One that I didn't know I had"

"One of your lost memories? What was it?"

"It was snowing…and Kaname was coming over…"

"Your memories are coming back?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Oh, by the way, while you were sleeping Yuki and Zero came by to check on you…Kiryu looked very ticked off."

I smiled a little. "Wonder why Kiri shot me to begin with?"

He looked sad, almost as if he was about to cry again. "We think she was jealous because Kiryu seems to like you. Kiri has a HUGE crush on Kiryu."

I felt my eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." He pulled me into a hug, letting me cry into the blood-stained fabric of his uniform.

"I don't know…I'm just sorry. I'm sorry about your uniform, sorry that I hurt Kaname by not being able to remember my past, and I'm sorry for hurting you so bad…" I managed between sobs.

He held me close to him, comforting me. "Shh…it's alright. My uniform can be washed, and it's not your fault that you can't remember. And…I'm really just glad you're still alive."

I looked up at him, my eyes overflowing with tears. "You are? But you barely know me…"

He sighed. "Well, I know that, but…If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do…"

I blinked, trying to clear the tears from my eyes. "Takuma-kun…"

"Aya-sama…I-I…."

"You what?"

Before he could answer me, the door opened and Kaname came in.

"KANAME!" I squealed.

I heard Takuma sigh, and Kaname smiled at me. "Seems like someone feels better. Are you thirsty?"

I nodded and Takuma got up from his spot beside me, letting Kaname sit down in his place.

"Where are you going, Takuma-kun?"

He smiled at me. "To get cleaned up, I'll be back…Kaname will take care of you."

I nodded. "Ok, see you later, then."

At that, he left the room, shutting the door as softly as he could.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and if there is any suggestions on how I can make the next chapter better, I'm free to ideas! And I DO take requests for stories!**


	7. Relationships

**Yay! Updated at last! Whoo! I apologize to all of you about not updating in a while, it's hard to be able to get on the internet TO update, considering we still don't have home internet here Ah well, here is the long awaited Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 ~Relationships~

I looked at the doorway confused. _Wonder what he was about to say before Kaname came in….Oh, right Kaname!_ I looked at Kaname and smiled.

"What is it, Ayane?" he asked, smiling in return.

"I remember you now. Right before you came in, I had a flashback."

"That's good. It seems you are starting to remember slowly. I wonder if it was the shock of the bullet from Kiri's gun that caused it."

"What?"

"Sometimes when people, or vampires, go through a traumatic experience, they get shocked into remembering things."

"Ah, I see. What's to be done about the rest of my memories?"

"Honestly, it appears that they may return on their own. Given time, and a soothing environment."

"A what?"

He smiled at my confusion. "A nice place. Somewhere peaceful, with kind people. And I believe proper relationships with vampires may help."

"Proper…relationships?" I pondered over this for a minute. "You mean, like a boyfriend?" I blushed fiercely.

He laughed lightly. "Not exactly what I meant, but if you wish. I believe that there are a few male vampires that have taken a fancy to you."

"But I- I've never been romantically involved with anyone before! How would I know how I should act?"

"I believe that you'd find that it's quite easy for the Soulstarr women, once the situation arises."

"What? K-Kaname, you're not making any sense."

"Then It's best to leave it as it is. Here." He held a blood tablet to my lips. "Open."

I obeyed and opened my mouth, letting him give me the blood tablet. As he moved his hand away, he scratched his finger on one of my fangs. He quickly moved his hand behind his back, wiping his finger on his shirt. But not before a single drop of blood touched my tongue.

The taste of his blood was heavenly to me. I closed my eyes and gripped the bed sheets, trying my hardest to resist my instincts.

It was hard, oh it was so hard. I could hear his heartbeat, the rhythmic thumping sounding like music to me. His aura was burning brightly, and I could almost see the blood in his veins moving.

I opened my eyes, which I knew were a very bright red, and gasped for air.

This was becoming unbearable.

"Ayane! Calm down. You have to calm down."

I started crying, my sobs quickly becoming gasps.

"Ayane! I mean it, Remain calm!" Kaname sounded thoroughly panicked.

I nodded, trying to ignore the pain in my throat. "Kaname I can't- It hurts too bad."

He pulled me close to him in a hug. "It's ok, do you think you can take the tablets or should we find other means to satisfy your blood thirst?"

"I-I don't think I can take the tablets right now. It hurts so bad…But-But I won't bite anyone…I've never…"

"You've not drank from anyone before?"

"No. When my thirst got really bad, I'd hunt animals."

"So caring, but never forget that you are a vampire. I suggest that you drink from someone while you're here at Cross Academy. As long as they are a vampire, you can't be punished. And it will help you a lot." He released me from the hug.

"So what do I do? Ask around for volunteers?"

He smiled. "Well, that's one way to do it. Still, if you did that, nearly everyone would jump at the suggestion. Having a pureblood drink your blood is something like an honor among lower class vampires."

I blushed. "So who would-"

"I can think of someone that would want you to drink their blood, if it would help you."

"Who-"

He stood up, leaving a small bottle of blood tablets on the nightstand beside my bed. "Might I suggest finding the one who really cares about you, and asking nicely? He really does love you, Ayane. Now I must go, someone else wishes to spend time with you."

I opened my mouth to ask him who, but he just smiled and walked away, closing the door partially.

I sighed and grabbed the bottle of tablets, pouring a handful out and stuffing them in my mouth.

Which was a stupid idea. I managed to chew 3 of them and 1 dissolved in my mouth, but the rest of them got spit out.

"Aw, darn it."

The door creaked open. "That's a waste of blood tablets."

I turned my head and blushed when I saw Ichijo standing there.

"Oh, Takuma-kun! Hi. Kaname just left."

"I know. I spoke with him on the way here." He walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Oh, did he say anything to you about the blood situation."

He blushed. "Yes."

He pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around him to hug him back.

"Ayane." He sighed.

"Hmm?"

"You know I care about you, right?"

"Yes."

"You realize I care about you a lot."

"Yes, I know."  
>"Ayane-sama, I like you a lot."<p>

I pulled away from him enough to look at his face, not breaking the hug. He was blushing. "I know."

"But you don't know how much I actually like you."

"Does it matter, really? We're friends."

"Actually Ayane-chan, it does matter. I've been trying to tell you since earlier, I love you."

"O-k? lots of friends love each other."

"No, I- I love you more than that."

"Yo-Wait, you what? But you barely know me!"

"I know, but I've loved you since the day you came here." His eyes told me that he was holding back the rest of what he wanted to say.

"We barely know each other, so right now…"_ It would be weird for me and you to be any more than friends. Not that I haven't thought about it…_

"I know, but I wanted you to know how I feel. I'll give you time if you need it. And if you can't return the feeling then, I'll respect your decision. I just needed to tell you how in love with you I am."

I smiled slightly. "About what Kaname said-"

"Drink my blood. No arguments, just drink."

I nodded and drank his blood, without arguing. Mostly because I knew that it wasn't worth it.

He sighed slightly and held me tightly close to him.

After a while, I stopped, not wanting to take too much. I pulled away from him, licking the blood off my lips.

He released the hold he had on me, resting his arms lightly on my waist.

To me it felt odd, and slightly suggestive…but I didn't say anything…Not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Feel better, Aya?" he asked me, smiling.

I blushed. "Yes, who's Aya?"

"Oh, I decided to give you a nickname. Is that ok?"

I nodded, then rested my head against his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Then rest, please."

I dozed off.

I heard him whisper something that sounded like "pretty princess" But I couldn't be sure. Because at that I slowly fell asleep, right there in his arms.


	8. A blood bound guest, tied to the past

Chapter 8 ~A blood bound guest, tied to the past~

After a few more days, I was well enough to leave the infirmary. Mostly thanks to Takuma's blood.

And boy, was I glad to get out if that stuffy room.

With my newfound freedom, I decided to take a quiet walk alone in the gardens of the moon dorm. Before I left, Ai told me that wolves had been found in the garden…but I just told her that it would be ok, that wolves like me…

I needed time to think through things, I didn't have time to worry about my sister's silly teasing. The last week had been eventful, and I really needed this time alone to figure out what my next move is…

I sat down the edge of a fountain, feeling the cool marble against my legs. The water glittered silver in the moonlight, which made me wonder what my eyes would look like to someone right now… I quickly cleared my head of the random thoughts and focused on what I came out here for.

_Let's see…I got shot in the stomach with a anti-vampire gun by a bipolar vampire hunter. Kaname says the shock from the bullet was likely what cause my memories to begin returning. _

I sighed. _ On top of that, the weirdest thing was Takuma's confession…He said that he was in love with me…He looked so serious. I can't say that I haven't thought about that…it's just that for some reason it scares me to think about getting close to somebody…But…I also really want to be close to someone…someone sweet, like Takuma… _

I blushed fiercely. I really do like him a lot…I'm just not entirely sure what to do about it…

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked aloud.

"You seem to have healed nicely."

I looked up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Seeing no one I growled lowly under my breath. "Who are you?" I demanded. "Don't play games with me."

The voice laughed lightly. "You really don't remember me, Lady Ayane? How sad."

"What the hell are you saying, kid? And why did you call me Lady Ayane? You had better show your self before I get angry."

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, so that I could see them.

It was a male, somewhere around Kaname's height, with fire Red hair with wild blue streaks through it. When he looked up at me, smiling, I noticed his eyes were a violet color..

For some reason, he looked familiar. "Who are you?" I asked again.

He smiled more. "Hello, milady, I'm Riku Yoshiro…your servant, do you really not remember me?"

And with those words, the memory of him came back, hitting me harshly…

*Flashback*

~I was young, just past my 7th birthday, my fangs had just fully came in…and they hurt like hell right then…

Riku and I were playing, but I was getting really hungry…

_I know papa said not to bite anyone, but I- ….***** nii-san won't find out…I won't tell him or Ai…_

"Hey Ayane-chan! Come on, are you tired already?"

I said nothing, just standing there as a tear ran down my face.

He walked over, his violet eyes full of concern. "Ayane-chan? Are you alright?"

I looked up, my eyes red from hunger. Riku was human, and I could hear his blood pounding wildly in him…Whether it was from fear or worry, I couldn't tell.

_I'm sorry Kaname…Ai…Papa…nii-san…Mama…Y***…Uncle and Auntie Kuran…_

The sound of his blood was lovely, It was music to me…I couldn't control myself and pounced on him, biting his neck roughly as we fell on the ground.

"AYANE!" He yelped, obviously in pain…

That Sin caused him to turn into a vampire…caused him to be bound to me as a slave forever…~

*End of flashback*

"Riku? Oh my gosh Riku, I'm sorry!" I yelled, sobbing loudly. "I never meant to turn you, It was an accident!"

He hugged me, which I knew by instinct wasn't proper…He apparently realized it too, quickly releasing me and bowing respectfully…When he bowed, I noticed he had a short sword as a weapon…

"Milady, It's ok."  
>"That's really creepy, Riku."<p>

"S-Sorry…I believe the proper thing for you to do now it tell your friends about me so that they don't attack me.."

"You can't stay here! There are hunters on the grounds."

"I know, one is like me, I could tell. Come on Lady Ayane, It'll be ok. I'll be your bodyguard…and I'm sure I can stay safe myself."

"Alright, come one then…" I got up and walked toward the moon dorm entrance, sighing…_I wonder who the people in my flashback were that their names weren't said, one was my brother, but what is his name?…hmm….more than anything I sure hope he doesn't just end up as another pawn in this stupid game Kaname seems to be playing…._


	9. St Xocolatl's Day

Chapter 9 ~ St. Xocolatl's Day

Introducing Riku to everyone was more of a challenge than I thought. Kaname was disappointed that I had created a vampire from a human while I was young. Ichijo looked sad at the thought and I felt as if he may have been jealous that I had Riku with me. Ai was forced out of our room by Riku, who insisted that he stay in the same room as me for my protection. Although it was embarrassing, and it made me feel funny having someone of the opposite gender in the same room as me at night, I shook it off and allowed him to stay. With the requirements that he move his bed as far away from mine as possible and to stay there at all times during the night unless I needed him otherwise. He agreed, and the first couple weeks passed without any weirdness.

I spent a lot of my time hanging around Takuma and Shiki, with Ai and Rima of course…But whenever we could, me and Takuma would just be together.

It wasn't anything like a date, just a simple meeting of friends, but I have to admit….I was really starting to warm up to him…starting to enjoy the thought of it being a date, which of course, it wasn't…

Being around Vampires was allowing my memories to return, and I was making friends…maybe even something more could lie in the nearby future…

After All, today is St. Xocolatl's Day….

The Chocolate Race that was held for the Night Class boys was just annoying to me, I couldn't figure out why I was so upset watching them get fawned over by the Day Class girls…Ai figures I'm just jealous that Takuma shows them more attention than me….I suppose she could be right.

Afterwards, I was sitting in class next to Takuma, who was reading a letter that some girl had given him. I blushed when I noticed that he seemed so cheerful.

_Maybe I should just tell him how I feel…It'd probably make me feel better…But I'm scared, even though he already said he's in love with me and everything…What if he denies me? _

I looked at him again, still blushing. Apparently he noticed me.

"Is everything ok, Aya?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, Ummm…Can I talk to you outside?"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Is something the matter?"

"N-No! I just…I just wanted to talk to you somewhere quiet away from everyone else…"

"But the only other one in here is Kaname."

Kaname looked at us when he heard his name, then he smirked as if he knew what I was about to do. …Then again, it IS Kaname…maybe he does know…

Takuma smiled. "Ok, it'll just be the two of us."

I stood us, shakily, and headed out side to the courtyard.

*In the Courtyard*

I sat on the edge of a fountain, my hands clutching at my skirt nervously.

Takuma sat next to me, but left a space between us since he realized I was nervous.

"What is it?" He asked. "You didn't just call me out here to discuss the weather, I know."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "T-Takuma-kun…I…" I took another deep breath, gathering up my courage to tell him the truth. "I Think I'm In love with you!" I was blushing like crazy.

He stared at me shocked for a minute, his face showing his obvious blush.

I looked at the water, trying not to look at him…

At that moment, he seemed to snap out of his shock, since he pulled me into a hug, my left hand falling into the fountain from the sudden movement. I quickly pulled it out.

"Oh, Aya…That- that's great. I'm really happy, thank you for telling me."

"ummm…Your welcome? I just realized it a few days ago…whenever we would hang out, it was like some part of my mind was saying 'hey, you like him. You could be more than this' and I decided I would tell you today."

"Good choice, it is St. Xocolatl's Day, the Day for LOVE~" He said as he released me from the hug, holding my hands instead.

I giggled and blushed. "So, shall we go back inside now?"

He blushed a little. "In a minute, I want to do something first. IF it's alright with you."

"Mmm, Ok? What is it?"

He blushed more and leaned forward. "May I?"

I blushed as I realized what he was asking permission for. "Yes." I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

It was a new experience for me, and it was very enjoyable. I blushed more as he pulled away, leaving me somewhat disappointed that the moment didn't last longer.

"Umm, that was…good." He said, smiling cutely.

"Yes, very good." I replied, hugging him slightly. "We should head back to class before we get in trouble for skipping.

He nodded and got up, pulling me up as well.

He held my hand as we walking in the building, and surprisingly, Kaname said nothing to us.

The rest of the night was a haze in my mind, I only remembered that Takuma shared his chocolates with me and that we made plans for the weekend.

**.GOD! I finally got to the beginning of their relationship! This story will start traveling the road of sappiness now….:D AyaneX Takuma….such a cute pair**


	10. Soulstarr

GUESS WHO'S BACK? XD

yes, my lovelies, I am still alive. I just had some...problems with my internet the last few months ^^; anywhos, I'm back in business. Ready to deliver you more of my awkward fanfictions~!

Enjoy~

Chapter 10 ~Soulstarr~

It had been 3 weeks since St. Xocolatl's Day, me and Takuma had gotten even closer. However, we had somewhat been sneaking around, as we had never officially told anyone, except Riku and Kaname. I told Riku, because he insisted on following me everywhere, even to class, and I didn't want him RIGHT beside me when I was with Takuma. We both told Kaname because we didn't want him left wondering where we was when we randomly disappeared.  
>I'm scared to tell my sister, since she already assumes we're sleeping together.<br>We aren't…I'd already voiced my concerns, and He promised not to push me into it until I'm ready  
>Zero and Yuki found out…since we got caught in the school library one morning, giggling.<br>Kiri…Well, she was told by Zero that same day…and she seemed more…nice…to me afterwards.  
>Nobody else knows…unless they haven't told us they know.<br>So me and Takuma decided that today was the day to make it official and tell the others.  
>However…an unexpected guest will throw off our plans…<p>

"Are you sure someone is coming here?" I asked the maid. "To visit me and Ai?"  
>She nodded. "Yes, Lady. He said that it was urgent and must see you two immediately."<br>I frowned. "What is his name? I can deny him entry to the moon dorm if I wish."  
>She shook her head. "He refused to tell me his name. He only said, 'They know who I am.' I'm sorry milady."<br>I heard a clink from a short distance behind me, followed by a low sigh. I ignored it though, knowing it was only Riku shifting restlessly. "I shouldn't let him in. I don't feel comfortable meeting with someone I don't know. Even if he claims he knows me. I need a name. Surname, nickname, or given. I need a name."  
>She held out the papers on the clipboard that she carries when guests wish to enter the moon dorm. "He only said that he was a prince. Nothing more, nothing less. You can read the papers if you wish."<br>"If he claims he's a prince, then he is a Pureblood. Fine. He can come, I'll go tell Kaname." I turned and started walking down the hall towards Kaname's room. "Riku, come."  
>"Of course, my lady" He bowed quickly, then began following me.<p>

*With Kaname*  
>"I see, so he is coming today?" Kaname asked me, pacing near his window.<br>I nodded. "Yes, the maid couldn't reveal much information, because he wouldn't give much. He said that he was a prince and that I knew him."  
>Kaname sighed, stopping his pacing and turning to face me. "This worries me. Purebloods can be dangerous, and since you are regaining your memories, you likely won't remember who he is."<br>"Who do you think he is?" I asked him.  
>He ran his fingers through his hair, looking somewhat nervous. "It seems that he has decided to show his face once again. This could be good or bad, depending on what he wants."<br>"What he…Kaname, who is it?"  
>He sighed. "I'm not 100 percent sure, but if it is who I fear it is…then you may need to watch yourself. Carefully."<br>"Who, Kaname. I need a name."  
>"Arata Soulstarr…Your older brother. He's 17 years older than you."<br>"So, big brother finally decided to show his face again, huh?" I said, smirking slightly. "Well, looks like today just got a lot more interesting."  
>"So you remember him?"<br>"Hm, not exactly…Just bits and pieces. When you said his name, I knew he was my brother, though."  
>"I see, well…be very careful, Ayane. And try not to do anything reckless."<br>I smiled. "I won't Kaname. Or at least…I'll try not to." I turned around, facing Riku. "It's time to go."  
>He looked up at me, blinked…then nodded. "Of course."<p>

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there!" called a voice from the hall.  
>I glanced at Kaname. "That…aura…how odd."<br>Kaname nodded and sighed. "Seems our guest has arrived. Seiren! Let him in."  
>At that the door opened, and HE walked into the room. The vibrant orange hair was, of course, the first thing I noticed. The mark of the Soulstarr family…the genetic quirk that separated us from the other pureblood families. He glanced around the room, smiling when he noticed me. "Well, Hello little sister~" His voice was deep and seductive, I knew he was trying to allure me with his charms.<br>I frowned slightly and looked away, pretending to look out the window. "So…Nii-san…why are you here?"  
>"What? I can't come visit my darling little sister? The prettiest one…who I hadn't seen in almost 17 years?" He walked over to me, leaning in close to my ear. "My, you are beautiful…Maybe mother wasn't completely insane after all."<br>As close as he was standing to me, I could smell his scent. I blushed slightly and looked away from him, using every bit of willpower to resist his seduction attempts.  
>"What do you want?" I asked, my voice slightly fearful.<br>"Why only you, little sister…only you." He leaned in closer, his lips inches from mine.  
>I gasped, blushing madly. "Wh-Why…" I reacted quickly, slapping him across the face.<br>My face was red from anger and embarrassment as he stumbled backwards slightly in surprise.  
>"My, you are feisty…perhaps I need to change my approach to this.." He smiled. "Until later, dear sister~" He turned around, walking out of the room humming.<br>I blinked in shock as I watched him leave, unable to say a word. Kaname glanced at me with a questioning look as Riku rushed over to me, tugging at my shirt.  
>"I'm fine Riku, stop." I looked over to Kaname, a nervous smile on my face. "I'm…not sure…Uhm…I got to go…"<br>Riku stepped back, looking toward the ground.  
>I looked at him. "Come on Riku, let's go for a walk." I smiled at him, patting his head.<br>He looked up at me, smiling slightly. "Yes….milady."


	11. White Wolf

Chapter 11 ~White Wolf and a bloody memory~

~Darkness surrounds me…shadows at every turn, a beating heart can be heard…No sound more, just that beating heart. It's my haven, my token to cling to…as long as I can hear that sound…The darkness spreads, my sight is blurred…red….I see red….red…red…blood? Yes, blood…bitter, metallic tasting. That can't be right, can it? Why can I taste blood? Am I bleeding?  
>Choking sounds can be heard, but they are muffled and drowned out along with the sounds of someone laughing. Not a happy laugh, but a deep voiced, maniacal laugh. What was I clinging to? Oh yea…the heartbeat…but where is it?<br>I gasp out a pained breath, the tiny fluttering heartbeat thumping softly.  
>Whose heart? I can't remember…it hurts to think…<br>Someone's screaming. A horrid, tearful angry sounding scream…who is that? Someone I know? My…that's it…my lover…that's who screamed…but why? Is something wrong? Some….Something…The sound of the tiny heartbeat finally stops, my tiny security has vanished….~

I woke up with a scream. A loud, high pitched, horrifying scream. Suddenly the door flew open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. I yelped out in fright, staring at Riku, who was standing in the doorway, his eyes showing his concern, his breathing heavy. He had his hand gripped on his sword tightly, looking directly at me. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he said, a little too loudly.  
>I sobbed out a frightened noise, unable to speak. He sighed. "Nobody hurt you right?"<br>I shook my head as I stood up, wobbly and walked over to him. "Riku…" My legs gave out, and I fell against him.  
>He caught me and held me close, listening to the sound of his heart made me feel better.<br>Of course, Riku was not the only one who was stirred by my scream, as soon Kaname walked up behind him, looking quite ragged. "Something the matter, Ayane?" he asked, reaching out and patting my head lightly.  
>Riku released me then, allowing me to stumble into Kaname's arms.<br>I sobbed out again as more of the doors in the hallway opened, the lights shining into the hallway as various night class students looked out to see what had happened.  
>Kaname held me there, whispering to me softly, much as a mother would to a frightened child.<br>A few of the doors shut again, the students returning to bed. Only a few doors remained open. Takuma came from his room, walking to me and taking my hand. Patting it gently, he looked up at Kaname.  
>"She must have had a nightmare, as nobody was here." Kaname said, glancing at Riku, who nodded in approval.<br>Shiki lingered in his doorway, looking ruffled and as if he would pass out any second. Ruka glanced at me and Kaname, but soon returned to her room, Rima in tow. Hanabusa stayed by to watch, but Akatsuki returned to bed. I moved away from Kaname slightly, wondering where Ai was. I stumbled forward, falling to the floor and landing on my knees after a few steps.  
>"Aya…" Takuma walked up next to me and knelt down, offering to help me up. I shook my head and simply sat there. I let my hair fall in my face to hide my tears.<br>Kaname looked at the small crowd that had gathered. "Back to bed everyone. Standing around isn't helping anyone."  
>Upon that, the sleepy vampires that had stayed outside their rooms returned to bed, some reluctant. Riku walked up to me, staring off ahead, his hand resting on his sword as if he was about to attack something. I glanced at him momentarily, turning my attention to the corner of the hallway when I saw something white flicker by. "Nani?" I blinked in confusion, staring at the spot where I saw it. Riku shifted in place, dropping his hand and reaching towards me.<br>I looked at him, shaking my head, returning my gaze to the corner. I blinked, seeing something move at the corner again, the same white thing that I saw before. Riku gasped out softly, suddenly running after the thing we had both saw.  
>I pushed myself up on my hands, about to attempt to get up when someone grabbed me around the waist. I yelped out, they wasn't exactly gentle. They pulled me into their arms, holding me bridal style, much to my displeasure.<br>"Lemme GO!" I yelled, looking up at the person who had grabbed me. Noticing who it was, I immediately blushed. The vibrant Orange hair was noticeable, even in the low light,  
>"Hey, sister dear. You made quite a racket tonight, hm~? Was it another nightmare of the past?" He smiled slightly, but his eyes were shining with concern.<br>I blinked. He wasn't trying to be seductive, he was just asking. "Nii-san….I saw…" Before I could finish my sentence, a loud feminine yell was heard. The voice struck me as familiar, but I couldn't quite remember who. Again they yelled, and I looked around. I was alone in the dark hall with Arata…great.  
>Arata had his gaze fixated on the corner that I had been staring at earlier, and started walking to it slowly.<br>I heard something thump, another yell, and a low masculine groan. Riku?  
>Arata set me on my feet when we reached the corner, simply pulling me around it and down the hall a ways.<br>A flash of silver, a flicker of a white tail….I blinked, trying to process the image before me. Riku was lying on his back on the ground, a girl with white hair was sitting upon his stomach, looking quite smug and comfortable. Her tail flicked back and forth, her ears twitching slightly at the heavy breaths Riku was making. Wait, TAIL? EARS?  
>The girl giggled loudly, the sound somewhat like a puppies bark.<br>Then it hit me. This girl was a wolf.  
>She turned her head and noticed me, squealing in delight. She jumped off of Riku and darted over to me, forcing me into a hug that made me fall to the ground.<br>" Rei." Was all I said, the memories of her flooding back to me when I saw her eyes.  
>She hugged me tighter, her wolfish ears flicking at the soft clinking that signaled Riku was standing up and rearranging himself.<br>"GEEZ-UGH" I turned my head and noticed that Arata was still there, his face bright red. I wondered why for a second, then I noticed that Rei was wearing nothing. Every inch of her body was bare. I blushed heavily diverting my gaze to Arata, who seems to have had the idea of looking at me. Rei spun around then, her attention on Riku once more. She pulled him into a forced hug, her large breasts almost smothering him. "OOOH, Riku-kun, I missed Yoooooouu~" She giggled as she released him.  
>Riku's reaction stunned me, he was blushing only lightly, seeming unfazed by the fact that a naked female was standing in front of him. And it's not like Rei's ugly or anything, she was in fact very attractive, a sex hazard.<p>

"Rei…let's get you some clothes." He smiled, and she nodded happily.  
>I smiled, sighing in relief when Rei shifted into a wolf. At least like that I don't have to explain anything to anyone..<p>

However, keeping Rei clothed seemed to be quite a challenge, as we all discovered.

The nightmares returned that night…leading to a most unwanted day…


	12. Sinful Temptations

Chapter 12 ~Sinful Temptations~

~The sound was sickening, a horrid retching noise was coming from my mouth. What's happening? Why does it hurt so much? I coughed again, a gurgled shriek of horror slipping from my mouth when I noticed the blood. Again and again I heaved up blood, my world was stained crimson. A man yelled nearby, I felt myself being held as he sobbed out in fear.  
>"Oh geez, they stabbed her in the stomach...oh...the baby..oh my...geez." A shock of horror registered in my mind. The baby? Is the baby going to die?<br>"Someone call an ambulance! Hurry!"  
>I gasped out a pained breath, the darkness enveloping me.~<p>

I awoke with a start, holding back most of the scream that slipped from my lips. I was clutching the bed sheets tightly. I opened my eyes and a wave of terror washed over me. This isn't my room...Riku? Where's Riku?  
>"Finally awake, hm, Sister?" Arata sat on the bed beside me, watching me like a cat might watch a mouse.<br>I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, the seducing tone was back. "Nii-san I'm not interested in your little games. Where's Riku?" My heart was still pounding from the terror of my nightmare, but I was fighting to keep my composure around Arata. If I slipped up, I could fall victim to him.  
>"Your pet? He's a bit…preoccupied at the moment~" His smirk made me blush, even though I was trying not to.<br>"What did you do to him?" It was almost a yell, my voice was laced with worry. I'm worrying about Riku?  
>"Oh sister, I can't believe you'd suggest such a thing~" He smirked more, leaning towards me. "How about I make you forget those nasty nightmares that seem to be troubling you. I could make you feel oh so good~" His face was close to mine, his hot breath tickling my neck.<br>"N-Nii-san stop it!" I doubt my protests were of any use.  
>He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head with one of his, leaning to my neck and licking it slowly. "Now be a good sister and stop resisting~"<br>"NII-SAN STOP!" It was almost a whimper, my emotions were all muddled. I didn't want him to be doing this, I wanted to fight and push him away and yet….there was a tiny part of me that was wanting more. "STOP!"  
>My Protests proved to be unheard by him in his moment lost in the lustful, sinful emotions that he was feeling…the same emotions I was starting to feel.<br>He bit down on my neck roughly, drawing blood. I let out a loud gasp, blushing madly when I registered the sound. My noises sounded more pleased than pained. Oh how I hated the seducing ways of my brother.  
>He pulled away with a smirk, licking the blood off his lips in a teasing manner that made me blush and whimper.<br>"ooh, someone's getting excited it seems~" He was enjoying every sound I made in attempt to resist him, my attempts were failing worse by the second. Riku, where are you? Or Kaname…Takuma…anyone that can get me away from this pervert.  
>He leaned back down, trailing his tongue over my bottom lip teasingly. I whimpered again, starting to sound like a hurt animal. Sickened ever so slightly by the fact that he's taking pleasure in this. He smirked and kissed me lightly, the door flying open in that exact moment.<br>"WHAT…in the hell….is going on?"  
>Arata moved away and I turned my head to see a very angry, red faced Takuma standing in the doorway. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"<br>Arata laughed darkly. "Simply having some fun with my sister~ Too bad she isn't too giving."  
>I growled under my breath, raising up and slapping Arata roughly. He jerked back, a soft gasp escaping to show his surprise.<br>"Never...touch me again...you...dirty...PERVERT!" I screamed and jumped from the bed, baring my teeth in anger. It was the first animalistic reaction I had, and quite truthfully it scared me senseless. I backed up to the wall, trying to slip out the doorway.  
>Takuma grabbed my arm gently, trying to pull me to him. "Ayane...what's wrong? Did he hurt you?"<br>"Le-Leave me alone...I just need time, Takuma..." I pulled away from him, running down the hallway to my room, slamming the door loudly. I flopped on my bed, burying my face in my pillow and sobbed loudly. I dug my nails into the pillow, ripping the lacy fabric. "Why me?" I let out a mournful sounding cry, grabbing my alarm clock and flinging it across the room.  
>The door opened and Riku walked in, even though i didn't look up, I could tell it was him by his scent.<br>"Riku..." I reached my hand out towards him, still not moving my head from the pillow.  
>He walked over, taking my hand and sitting beside me. "Ayane, what happened?"<br>I turned to face him, my face streaming with tears. "A-Arata nii-san...he...he...he tried to..." I sobbed out again.  
>Riku pulled me up and to him gently. "Ayane. It's ok. I should have watched you better. He shouldn't have been able to get you. Stupid pureblood powers...dang.."<br>This is wrong...I'm taking comfort in Riku's prescence, but I pushed Takuma away.. I cried loudly, clinging to him tightly.  
>"Riku...just...don't leave...don't leave me..."<br>"I won't if you don't want me to...I promise, Ayane-sama...I promise."  
>I nodded, crying more.<p>

**I'm sure you noticed the whole...Arata thing. and I want opinions. The original pairing IS TakumaxAyane...but what if I flipped it...and threw her with her brother? tell me what you guys think ^^**


End file.
